What happens off screen
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: Today is our day off, and one of the best day's ever. T for language. Working on more chapters.
1. Pokemon

**This is what happens when we are off screen. This is a discussion, not something I am doing as a fanfic. I don't own Pokémon or FMA in any way, but I do own Angel, Emi, and Yuki. Enjoy! R&R!**

We were at my studio, location classified. We all had the day off screen.

Me: Hey, I got a new story idea for you.

Ed: What is it about this time?

Me: I'm thinking of doing' a cross over!

Al: What are we gonna be crossed over with?

Me: Pokémon!

Yuki and Emi: Pokémon?

Angel: you know little creatures with powers. The viewers should know!

Me: if the viewers don't know, then they have been living under a rock their whole life. At least they should know Pikachu!

Ed: by the way, where did my coat go?

Pikachu: *comes in with Ed's coat neatly folded and gives it to Ed* Pika Pi, Pi-ka-chu! (Here Ed, I found it!)

Ed: *points at Pikachu* Pokémon?

Angel: Yep, Pikachu!

Al, Yuki, and Emi: AWWW it's sooo cute!

Ed: *takes his coat from Pikachu* Thanks, I guess.

Roy: *Comes in* Hey did you guys see Riza's gun any where? Huh, is that a giant rat?

Pikachu: *takes out Riza's gun and aims it at Roy* Pi ka pi ka? (What was that, bastard?)

Roy: What did I say!

Ed: I think she's mad because of your 'giant rat' comment.

Everyone: How do you know it's a she?

Ed: It just looks like a girl.

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Thank you Ed!)

Ed: Sure.

Everyone: *sweat drop* you can under stand it?

Ed: Sure! Cant you?

Angel: well, kinda, Yeah.

Yuki: A little.

Riza: *comes in and Pikachu gives her the gun* Thank you Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu. (Your welcome Riza.)

Roy: How do you know this little rat?

Pikachu: *vain mark* PI? (HUH?)

Riza-I over heard you guys talking to her, oh and Roy, you got her angry again.

Me: Wait Pikachu! *puts a collar on Pikachu so they could understand her*

Pikachu: Thank you! *proceeds in attacking Mustang* YOU DAMN BASTARD, THUNDER SHOCK!

Roy: *gets zapped by Pikachu* what did I say!

Pikachu: THAT IS FOR CALLING ME A RAT! THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A GIANT RAT! SCRACH ATTACK! *starts to scratch and claw Mustang*

Roy: *screams like a girl* AHHH! GET HER, OFF GET HER OFF!

Me: should we help him?

Everyone else: He deserves it!

Pikachu: DAMN BASTARD! *takes away Roy's gloves and runs away*

Roy: GET BACK HERE WITH MY GLOVES! *runs after Pikachu*

Pikachu: OR WHAT? YOURE USELESS WITHOUT YOUR GLOVES, SO WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO?

Roy: DAMN MUTANT MOUSE!

Pikachu: *stops* what was that?

Me: Uh-oh.

Pikachu: *sparks crackling around the little electric mouse* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Me: TAKE COVER!

Everyone but Roy: *hides*

Thunder clouds form.

Pikachu: THUNDER!

A lightning bolt hits Roy and Roy passes out from the attack.

Ed: Whoa, for a cute little guy,

Emi: She's got some attitude.

Al: Not to mention she's also really powerful,

Yuki: And she's got some lip.

Angel: I didn't even know Pokémon could understand that kind of language.

Everyone: Ditto.

?: Ditto

Everyone turns to the sound and see a pink blob talking to Pikachu.

Pikachu: He was getting me angry, that's why.

Ed: What is that?

Emi: A ditto.

Everyone: How do you know?

Emi: cause that's what it's saying, 'Ditto'!

Ditto moves to Emi and transforms to look just like her.

Ed: … I cant tell who is my real sister now.

Al: How did it do that?

Angel: That's it's power! It transforms into someone or something else and it gains its opponents abilities.

The two Emi's walk over to Ed.

Emi's: Ed, Ed!

Emi #1: Can you,

Emi #2: Tell us apart?

Ed: Uh, uh, uh.

Emi's: Hmmm?

Ed points to Emi #2

Ed: You're the fake!

Success! Ed was right and that Emi turned into Ed now.

Ed: Hey Emi, let's play a prank on the colonel?

Emi: Keep talking.

-when Roy got up-

Ed: Couldn't handle that little mouse?

Roy: Shut up Fullmetal!

Ed?: Useless!

Roy: Huh?

Roy turned around and saw a second Ed.

Ed's: What's wrong Mustang?

Roy: Why are there two of you?

Ed's: What are you talking about?

Emi: I think Pikachu shocked you a bit too much.

Roy: What? Cant you see there are two Edward's?

Riza: What are you talking about colonel?

This continued for a while and everyone else just watched in amusement, even Al. Best day ever!

**See ya next time!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. NOTICE

**Hi. I'm back! I have decided to continue making chapters for this story. But I have a bit of a problem. I want you to review me an anime that I can use for this.**

**For example, my first chapter was FMA crossed with Pokémon. You cant replace FMA.**

**I will be waiting for your reviews!**

**See Ya!**


	3. Bleach and Hetalia randomness

Me: *walks in quietly trying not to make a sound*

? *Hits me on the head*

Light turns on in the studio.

Ed: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?!

Emi: AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN UPDATING ANY OF THE STORIES!?

Me: I can explain.

Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu (Oh we would love to hear that)

Me: School was being an ass and giving me a hard time. But on the up side, I got two new and different group of characters here today.

Al: Who are they?

Me: Every one, meet the characters from Bleach and Hetalia as well as my OC's~

The characters come in.

America: HAHAHA! THE HERO HAS ARIVED!

England: America you bloody git!

Ed: *Spots Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchki* I spy people that are actually shorter than I am!

Toshiro: What did you say?

Ed: You heard me, Shorty.

Rukia: Your not much taller than we are!

Ed, Toshiro, and Rukia lunge towards each other ready to fight but Ichigo, Momo, and Emi hold them back.

Ayame Kitsumi: Please don't fight over such a idiotic reason.

Iran: *Spots Iraq sneaking in* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Iraq: you people never invite me to anything.

Iran: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE SO ANOYING! *Pounces at Iraq and they start fighting*

Al: This is an interesting bunch.

Cast of FMHMA: Ditto

Ditto: Ditto.

Pikachu: Pika

Japan: Oh, Pokémon are here too?

Me: Yep.

Italy: Ve~ *runs over to Pikachu* Aww~ She's sooo cute~

Me: How can you tell it's a she?

Italy: Ve, Japan can tell the difference, and since I like Pokémon too, so can i.

Ditto: *Changes into a cat* Neya~

Italy: Aww~ Kitty~

Iraq and Iran are still fighting until Russia and Germany pull them apart.

France: *Sneaks up behind Yuki and Angel and grabs them*

Angel and Yuki: AHHHH! *Hits France*

England: You bloody frog, how dare you touch women like that!

Ed: *Glares at France while comforting Angel* Touch Angel again and I'll beat you into next year.

France: *tries to grab Emi*

Emi: *Slaps France with her automail* don't touch ME!

England: Stop trying to touch them, you frog! Cant you see that they don't like it!? *Starts to strangle him*

Japan notices Angel's fox ears and walks over to her.

Japan: Are you a Kitsune?

Angel: Uh…you could say that.

Ed: Kitsune?

Angel: I think that is a fox or fox daemon in Japanese.

Japan: Hai.

Me: Ok, well, I can see that your all getting along soo I gotta go back to class now!

Everyone: What!

Me: I snuck out of school at reassess to come here. Now I gotta go back. Bye!

**Read and Review.**

**If you want to see these people meet other anime characters, put it in the review.**


	4. Enter team 7, Kaede, and Leon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.

Me: *turns into a fox and starts napping *

Emi: *pokes me* What the hell are you doing?

Me: Sleeping, leave me alone.

Ayame: *Starts poking me*

Me: Stop touching me.

Ed: *pokes my head*

Me: *bites his finger* OW! That was your automail I just bit wasn't it?

Ed: Yeah it was, now get your lazy ass up!

Me: Make me!

Ed: Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika…CHUUUUUU! *shocks me*

Me: KYAAAA! *Falls on to the ground charred and koed.*

Toshiro: I think you overdid it.

Black cat walks in.

Ichigo: Is that Yoruichi?

Italy: Kitty! *hugs cat*

Cat?: Meow~

Orihime: It looks like her.

Uryuu: Should we test it?

Italy: Ve~ Kitty kitty~

Cat?: purr~

Ichigo: *grabs cat's tail*

Cat?: MEOW! *scratches Ichigo's face*

Angel: Why did you do that to the poor cat?

Ichigo: That aint Yoruichi. She would have started moping about her tail by now.

A puff of smoke fills the room.

Everyone: WOAH!

Toshiro: What was that.

Smoke clears revealing team 7.

Ed: Why are you guys here?

Mika: Aka asked us to come. And we brought two of her friends with us.

A girl and a boy walk in the door.

Kazakhstan: And why couldn't you guys use the door.

Naruto: Coming through the door is too boring when you can use other ways to get in, believe it!

Iran: Who are these guys anyway?

I turn back to a human and run up to the two.

Me: Kaede! Leon! You came! *Hugs them*

Al: I know Kaede, but who's Leon.

Me: He's my newest best friend!

Iraq tries to sneak in, again.

Iran: Raaa! *Pounces on him and they start to fight*

Sasuke: *Points at Iran and Iraq* What's up with them?

Russia: It's a normal occurrence.

Sakura: Why?

Russia: Iran is still holding a grudge agenst Iraq for the Iran-Iraq war a few years ago.

Sakura: Ah.

Iraq and Iran: *Fighting*

Me, Kaede, and Leon: *talking*

Italy: *Playing with the cat*

Knocking at the door

Kaede: *Opens the door* Aizen!

Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?

Kaede: Shut it Strawberry! I invited him here, Aka said I could.

Ichigo: Strawberry!?

Rukia stares at England.

England: Can I help you with something?

Rukia: Why does that green bunny have wings?

England: You can see Flying Mint Bunny?

Libya: Someone besides Norway, Fiji, Bahamas, and I can see Mint Bunny?

Angel: So that's what that little bunny hanging around England was.

England: You too? Why didn't you say something earlier!?

Angel: I thought I was imagining things. I also saw a something hanging around Norway. And some flying fairies too.

Norway: He's a troll.

Ed: Are you ok Angel?

Angel: I'm fine, Ed! I can see them!

England: See America! I told you they were real!

America:…

Angel: And that boy sitting in the corner with a bear, who is he? He looks like America.

Canada: *turns to Angel* You noticed me?

Angel: Yeah, kinda hard to miss someone who is holding a talking bear.

Canada: Someone besides Brazil notices me~

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada!

Romano comes in.

Romano:…Did I miss something.

Me: It's Lovino~ *Hugs him* He's so cute~

Romano: *Blush* Get off of me bastard!

Kaede: Do you even know what a bastard is?

Romano: I don't wanna hear it!

Spain: Lovi~ You finaly came~ *Hugs Romano*

Romano: OFF OF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!

Me: I think the word bastard is becoming over used by Romano.

**Ok, that's all for now. Devil'sEyeAlchemist and LeonSyrus for being such great friends.**


End file.
